The present invention provides a process for the production of polysiloxane/polycarbonate block co-condensation products from phenolic compounds and diaryl carbonates in a melt at temperatures of 250.degree. C. to 320.degree. C., preferably of 280.degree. C. to 300.degree. C., and pressures of 0.01 mbar to 100 mbar, optionally in the presence of a catalyst, which process is characterized in that the phenolic compounds used are hydroxyaryloxy-terminated dimethylsiloxanes and, instead of diaryl carbonates, oligocarbonates are used prepared from diphenols having average molecular weights Mw (weight average, determined by measuring relative solution viscosity in CH.sub.2 Cl.sub.2 in the known manner, wherein calibration is performed using the light scattering method) of 3000 to 24000, preferably of 5000 to 15000, and having OH/aryl end group ratios of 10:90 to 70:30, preferably of 20:80 to 60:40, wherein the weight ratio between the hydroxyaryloxy-terminated dimethylsiloxanes to the oligocarbonates is between 1:99 and 40:60, preferably between 3:97 and 30:70.
The oligocarbonates to be used according to the invention may be introduced as such or formed in situ before the reaction according to the invention.
The polysiloxane/polycarbonate block co-condensation products obtainable according to the invention, in particular, exhibit an improved low temperature impact strength, improved ESC behavior and improved flow characteristics.
The present invention accordingly also provides the polysiloxane/-polycarbonate block co-condensation products obtainable using the process according to the invention.
The preparation of polysiloxanecarbonate block copolymers using the phase interface process is known from the literature and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,662, U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,634, DE-OS 3 34 782 (LeA 22,594) and EP 0 122 535 (Le A 22,594-EP).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,449 describes the preparation of polysiloxane-carbonate block copolymers using the melt transesterification process from bisphenol, diaryl carbonate, silanol-end-terminated polysiloxanes and catalyst. The siloxane compounds used in this process are polydiphenyl- or polydimethylsiloxane telomers having silanol end groups. It is, however, known that such dimethylsiloxanes having silanol end groups, unlike diphenylsiloxane having silanol end groups, have an increasing tendency to undergo self-condensation as chain length decreases, so rendering incorporation into the resultant copolymer more difficult. The cyclic siloxanes formed in this manner remain in the polymer and are extremely disruptive in applications in the electrical/electronics sectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,177 describes the production of a block copolysiloxanecarbonate by melt transesterification from a carbonate-terminated silicone with bisphenol and diaryl carbonate. Due to the elevated incompatibility of the siloxanes with bisphenol and diaryl carbonate, it is not possible to achieve uniform incorporation of the siloxanes into the polycarbonate matrix using the melt transesterification process, such that these products exhibit delamination. A further disadvantage is the elaborate two-stage process for preparation of the siloxane blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,183 describes the production of siloxane/-poly(aryl carbonate) block copolymers by reacting a hydroxyl-terminated poly(aryl carbonate) oligomer with a chlorine-terminated polydiorgano-siloxane in an organic solvent in the presence of an acid scavenger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,908 describes the preparation of a silicone/polycarbonate block copolymer by means of a two-stage process in which an OH-terminated BPA oligocarbonate produced by a melt transesterification process is reacted with a chlorine-terminated polyorganosiloxane in the presence of an organic solvent and an acid scavenger.
A disadvantage of the latter two processes is the use of organic solvents in at least one stage of synthesis of the silicone/polycarbonate block copolymers.
The object was accordingly to provide a process by means of which polysiloxane/polycarbonate block copolymers are obtainable by a melt transesterification process, i.e., without using organic solvents, wherein, for the purposes of the mechanical properties, the siloxane blocks should be largely uniformly distributed within the PC matrix.
Prior German Patent Application P 195 39 290.6 (Le A 31,263) filed Oct. 23,1995, also describes a process for the production of poly(diorgano-siloxane)/polycarbonate block copolymers in a melt from Si-free diphenols, carbonic acid diaryl esters and polydiorganosiloxanes, wherein special catalysts must be used.
It is stated on page 9, lines 12-13 of that application that, instead of the Si-free diphenols, it is also possible to react oligocarbonates containing OH groups prepared from these diphenols.
This prior patent application gives no further details relating to the oligocarbonates.
Hydroxyaryloxy-terminated dimethylsiloxanes are well known. The preferred hydroxyaryloxy-terminated dimethylsiloxanes are those of the formula (I) ##STR1## in which R is H, Cl, Br, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, preferably H or CH.sub.3,
z is a number from 5 to 150, preferably from 7 to 80 and in particular from 10 to 60. PA1 Ar is a C.sub.6 -C.sub.14 aryl group, preferably phenyl, halophenyl or alkylphenyl, and PA1 p is 5 to 300, preferably 10 to 150 and in which the ratio of OH to Ar is between 10:90 and 70:30.
Production of the dimethylsiloxanes (I) is described, for example, in DE 3 334 782 A1.
The production of other, hydroxyaryloxy-terminated dimethyl-siloxanes to be used according to the invention proceeds in the same manner.
It is preferred that the dimethylsiloxanes will be used in the purest possible form, i.e., that they contain virtually no alkali metal compounds nor alkaline earth metal compounds.
Oligocarbonates prepared from diphenols are known. The preferred oligocarbonates are those of the formula ##STR2## in which z is an arylene residue having 6 to 30 C atoms, which may be mono- or polycyclic, may contain heteroatoms and may be substituted by halogen, for example Cl, Br, or by C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl groups,
The oligocarbonates of formula (II) may be produced by reacting dihydroxy aromatic compounds of the formula (III) EQU HO--Z--OH (III)
with diaryl carbonates (IV) ##STR3## in a known manner according to DE-OS 42 38 123 (Le A 29,275), or the corresponding Belgian Patent 09 30 1216 or the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,905.
The oligocarbonates (II) are thus produced, for example, by transesterifying the aromatic dihydroxy compounds (III) with the diaryl carbonates (IV) at temperatures of between 100.degree. C. and 290.degree. C., preferably of between 150.degree. C. and 280.degree. C. in the presence of catalysts, wherein the liberated monophenols are removed by applying a vacuum of between 1 bar and 0.5 mbar, preferably of between 500 mbar and 1 mbar.
The resultant oligocarbonates are isolated in a known manner.
Other aromatic oligocarbonates to be used according to the invention are produced in a similar manner.
Suitable aromatic dihydroxy compounds (III), in which Z has the meaning stated for (II), are hydroquinone, resorcinol, bis-(hydroxyphenyl)-alkanes, bis-(hydroxyphenyl)cycloalkanes, bis-(hydroxyphenyl) sulphides, ethers, sulphoxides, sulphones and .alpha.,.alpha.-bis-(hyroxyphenyl)diisopropyl-benzenes together with the ring-alkylated and ring-halogenated compounds thereof.
Preferred aromatic dihydroxy compounds (III) are: 4,4'-dihydroxydiphenyl, 2,2-bis-(hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,4-bis-(hydroxyphenyl)-2-methylbutane, 1,1-bis(hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, .alpha.,.alpha.-bis(hydroxyphenyl)p-diisopropylbenzene, .alpha.,.alpha.-bis(hydroxy-phenyl)m-diisopropylbenzene, 2,2-bis-(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane, 2,2-bis-(3-chloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, bis-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxy-phenyl)methane, bis-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) sulphone, 2,4-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-methylbutane, 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, .alpha.,.alpha.(-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-p-diisopropylbenzene, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-methylcyclohexane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3,3-dimethylcyclohexane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-methylcyclohexane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylethane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-phenylethane, 2,2-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2,2-diphenylethane, 9,9-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-fluorene.
Particularly preferred aromatic dihydroxy compounds (III) are, for example: 2,2-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylethane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-methylcyclo-hexane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-methylcyclohexane, 9,9-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)fluorene.
2,2-Bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethylcyclo-hexane and 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylethane are in particular preferred.
Both individual aromatic dihydroxy compounds and mixtures of aromatic dihydroxy compounds may be used to produce the oligocarbonates usable according to the invention.
Aromatic dihydroxy compounds, in particular those of the formula (III), are known from the literature or may be produced using processes known from the literature. (C.f., for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,365 and the monograph by H. Schnell, Chemistry & Physics of Polycarbonates, Interscience Publishers, New York, 1964.)
Suitable diaryl carbonates (IV), in which Ar has the meaning stated for (II), are di-C.sub.6 -C.sub.14 -aryl carbonates, preferably the diesters of phenol, halo-substituted phenols or alkyl-substituted phenols, i.e., diphenyl carbonate or dicresyl carbonate.
The diaryl carbonates (IV) are known from the literature or may be produced using processes known from the literature.
Further details relating to the production of the aromatic oligocarbonates to be used according to the invention are familiar to the person skilled in the art. A diaryl carbonate excess of 1 to 30 mol. %, preferably of 2 to 15 mol. %, is accordingly used per mol of diphenol. It is also self-evident to the person skilled in the art that the aromatic dihydroxy compounds and diaryl carbonates must be used in the purest possible form, in particular they should have an alkali metal ion and alkaline earth metal ion content of less than 0.1 ppm, in order to avoid disruptive secondary reactions during production of the oligocarbonate.
Preferred catalysts for the production of the oligocarbonates to be used according to the invention are ammonium and phosphonium catalysts, such as for example tetramethylammonium hydroxide, tetramethylammonium acetate, tetramethylammonium fluoride, tetramethylammonium tetraphenylhydridoborate, tetraphenylphosphonium fluoride, tetraphenylphosphonium tetraphenylhydridoborate, tetraphenyl-phosphonium phenolate, dimethydiphenylammonium hydroxide, cetyltrimethylammonium tetraphenylhydridoborate and cetyltrimethyl-ammonium phenolate.
They are used in quantities of 10.sup.-8 mol to 10.sup.-4 mol, preferably of 10.sup.-7 mol to 10.sup.-5 mol, per mol of diphenol.
They may be used alone or as a mixture and added as the substance alone or as a solution, for example in water or phenol.
Catalysts suitable for the process according to the invention are those stated above for production of the oligocarbonate, which are either introduced into the reaction via oligocarbonates or additionally incorporated.
The catalysts may be used alone or as a mixture and added as the substance alone or as a solution, for example in water or phenol.
The process according to the invention may be performed continuously or batchwise, for example in stirred-tank reactors, film evaporators, in a series of stirred-tank reactors, extruders, kneaders, simple disk reactors and high viscosity disk reactors.
The polysiloxane/polycarbonate block co-condensation products obtainable using the process according to the invention have average molecular weights Mw of 18000 to 60000, preferably of 19000 to 40000, determined by measuring relative solution viscosity in dichloromethane or in mixtures of equal quantities by weight of phenol/o-dichlorobenzene calibrated by light scattering. This is achieved by polycondensing preferably low molecular weight oligocarbonates by monophenol distillation to yield relatively low viscosity polycarbonates and relatively high molecular weight oligocarbonates to yield relatively high viscosity polycarbonates.
Quantities of up to 6 wt. % of fillers and reinforcing materials may be added to the polysiloxane/polycarbonate block co-condensation products obtainable using the process according to the invention. Those stabilizers for example UV, heat and agents and flame retardants suitable for thermoplastic polycarbonates may also be added. Examples are alkyl phosphites, aryl phosphites, aryl phosphates, aryl phosphones, low molecular weight carboxylic acid esters, halogen compounds, chalk, silica flour, glass fibers and carbon fibers.
Other polymers, such as polyolefins, polyurethanes or polystyrenes, may be incorporated into the block co-condensation products obtainable according to the invention.
These substances, both those of a low molecular weight and those of a high molecular weight, are preferably added in conventional apparatus to the finished block co-condensation product.
The block co-condensation products obtainable using the process according to the invention may be processed into any desired moldings in the manner known for thermoplastic polycarbonates.
The polysiloxane/polycarbonate block co-condensation products obtainable using the process according to the invention may be used in any applications in which known aromatic polycarbonates have hitherto been used and where additionally good flow properties combined with improved mould release properties and elevated toughness at low temperatures and improved resistance to chemicals are required, such as for example for the production of large exterior motor vehicle components and switch boxes for external use, of sheets, cellular sheets, of parts for electrical and electronics applications and for optical storage media.
The invention is further illustrated but is not intended to be limited by the following examples in which all parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.